A New Generation
by KaiNamikaze
Summary: When the descendants of Naruto and Sasuke, among many others, graduate the academy, how will they build their legacy? When you reside in the shadows of the greatest shinobi to live, it takes one of extreme skill to create their own. Mostly OCs, a few non-canon pairings, possible main character pairings in the future. Enjoy! on Hiatus, read my other story instead!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm going to give you a quick rundown of who is who. Kosuke is Sasuke's descendant (Sasuke has a son as well as Sarada, and Kosuke is Sasuke's son's grand kid), Toshiro(yes, like from Bleach) is Himiwari's grandchild. This story ignores everything about Naruto Gaiden other than any characters I decide to use. It also ignores chapters 700/701 other than characters and who they get with. I will change the tiniest amount of canon/create things that were never shown, but technically it never said they didn't exist, such as Kakashi and Yugao having a relationship, and Sasuke having a son. Full family tree will be in my Bio. I don't own Naruto.**

Nearly seventy years after the final battle between Sasuke and Naruto, the great grandchildren of a few legends were nearing their graduation from the Academy. Descended from some of the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen, Uchiha Kosuke and Uzumaki Toshiro were as good as they came in terms of academy students. They were on par with Itachi, but had chosen to stay in the academy until age 13 in order to maximize their intellectual capabilities. But the real question, the one that Namikaze Raiden couldn't wait to know the answer to, was which student would become the Rookie of the Year.

Raiden was a boy from a clan long dead, and he was genetically speaking the only remaining from said clan. He was born from an experiment that the son of a missing nin by the name of Yakushi Kabuto had done in hopes of reviving Minato himself and forcing him to teach the Hiraishin no Jutsu to him and his followers. Somehow, Raiden was born, and rescued by the Ninth Hokage, Uchiha Sarada. To prevent something like what Naruto went through from happening, Raiden was told at a young age exactly how he was "born", as well as the village. Because of his backstory however, people of the leaf village tended to hate him.

"The Kunoichi of the Year award goes to Yamanaka Inori, leaving our top three students. In third place in terms of class rank, we have…" Sarutobi Hiruzen, grandson of Konohamaru and teacher at the Academy, said.

"Oh, come on already, we all know it is Raiden, now get on with the Rookie of the Year!" An Inuzuka boy, Teru, could be heard in the back of the room, yelling what everyone was thinking, but they were shocked at what their sensei had to say.

"Raiden? Actually, third place goes to Uzumaki Toshiro. The Runner up this year is…" _Cue the pin drop_. "Uchiha Kosuke; the Rookie of the Year is Namikaze Raiden! Congratulations!"

The uproar in the room could be heard for miles, with cries of "He cheated!" and "There's no way the test tube baby could be Rookie of the Year!"

Raiden couldn't believe his luck was this bad. Not only did people hate him for something out of his control, but now his classmates would believe he cheated and changed his grades! Maybe he could forfeit his first place spot and play it off as a prank. Unfortunately, he wasn't a very good prankster, so he would probably get caught right away.

"U… Uhm, excuse me, Hiruzen-sensei? Could you explain to everyone about Raiden's special jutsu that allowed him to take first place? I saw it with my Byakugan during the final exam, and I belive that is why he is Rookie of the Year, correct?" Hizashi Hyuga, grandson of Hanabi, asked from the back of the room.

 _Now people are going to find out that I know the Hiraishin? I know Kosuke's dad deemed me a worthy enough heir to inherit the Hiraishin, being a clone of Yondaime-Sama, but what will these people think of it? Oh well, it's better if I show them it instead of trying to hide it.._

Those close to him could have heard the whispering of _Hiraishin_ had they not been yelling at Hizashi about how he was a liar and nothing Raiden did could be that strong.

A yellow flash lit up the room, and all was silent.

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

"Huh, I suppose that's why I didn't make rookie of the year, 'ttebayo!" Toshiro whispered to Kosuke.

"Hn. We really should have given him more credit. He always did seem faster than we were, I guess running is nothing in his eyes when he can just teleport." The Uchiha wanted to hate Raiden for taking his chance at Rookie or Runner up away, but he knew the kid had enough hatred in his life, and being an Uchiha, Kosuke knew all about what hatred can do if you don't have anyone around to be a friend.

"So, Sensei, when do we get our teams?" Raiden asked nervously. He didn't want to meet his team for fear of them hating him, but he also didn't want to deal with the stares of his classmates any longer.

"I guess I can tell you all now. Team one will be, as expected, the Ino-Shika-Chou trio. This will, obviously, consist of Inori, Shikaku, and Choujoku. Your sensei will be my cousin, Sarutobi Asuma." _Hmm, that's funny. If my memory serves me right, that was also the name of the sensei of the strongest Ino-Shika-Chou trio to live, from Naruto-sama's generation. Funny how that turns out…_ Hiruzen thought to himself.

"Team 2… Well, it seems Hokage-sama doesn't want to balance out the teams in the traditional way with you guys, team 2 consists of Kosuke, Toshiro, and Raiden. Your sensei will be… Hatake Kiyoko. You guys are lucky; she's one of the strongest ninja in our village." Hiruzen continued to list off the other teams, one consisting of Hizashi as well as the Inuzuka from before, Teru, and another Nara, sister to Shikaku, named Shikama. The other squads consisted of civilian children, and most likely would be either back in the academy in two weeks, or in the civilian school on the other side of the village. He bid his students farewell, telling them to come back tomorrow to meet their Jounin Senseis.

"Hey, you guys want to come to my clan's compound and hang out? Mom's out on a mission, and my dad is at the office until late, so there shouldn't be anyone around." Kosuke asked his new teammates.

"Sure, I don't really have anyone at home to wait for me, so I'm free." Raiden said, not meaning to sound depressed but the way he worded it made his friends feel bad.

"I can't, my dad is teaching me how to summon toads, and I'm so close to summoning Gamakaru, I can just feel it, 'ttebayo!" Toshiro said. The toad summon contract was what really set Naruto on his path to greatness, so he felt that it could do the same for him.

"Good luck!" Both boys yelled to their over exuberant lavender haired friend.

"I find it funny that Toshiro is the first boy in his family to not have blond hair, don't you? Boruto had it, Naruto had it, and his father has it even though Himawari didn't. But, for some reason, Toshiro got the short end of the stick I guess…" Kosuke said, having teased Toshiro on his Hyuga-like hair, even though the boy had yet to show signs of having the Byakugan.

"Eh, I'm okay with it. It'd be weird to have someone with the exact same hair color as me on the team. So tell me, do you have the Sharingan yet? I don't really know how you get it, but I just know that it's your bloodline…"

"Yeah, I do. It's not mastered; it's only got two tomoe." Kosuke decided that if he was going to be teamed with Raiden, he might as well tell him personal things like that, seeing as secrecy doesn't really further your relationship with teammates.

"Wow, I guess the history books about the 'Silent and powerful Uchiha clan' were only half true. I think I've heard you talk more in the past five minutes than you did all through the Academy!"

"Hehe… I only really talk to my friends. Hey, do you want to train? I was thinking that you using your hiraishin would help me improve my Sharingan to the third tomoe pretty quickly."

"I'll train with you, but I don't think that'll help you much. Hiraishin teleports me to my Kunai, there is no movement in between, so how will you follow my movements?" Raiden asked.

"Well, I studied the Hiraishin a little bit," Kosuke started, "The way I understand it is that you link your chakra in your body to the kunai, which activates the seal and summons you to the Kunai right?"

"Yeah…" Raiden didn't really see where he was going with this.

"Then hypothetically I should be able to follow your chakra to the kunai you attach it to, and be able to react faster, right?"

"Damn, you're pretty clever! I can't wait to try that out! If this works, I'll have to train a hell of a lot more to be able to spar against you." Raiden was amazed that someone had, hypothetically, figured out a weakness in the Jutsu just from reading about it. While it requires one of the three legendary doujutsu, two of which only ever resided in the leaf, and one of which only occurred in like four people in history, it was still amazing that an academy student potentially just discovered a weakness in a Jutsu that allowed one man to end entire wars.

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

The boys arrived at the Uchiha compound a few minutes later. They went inside, grabbed a couple bottles of water, and went right back out to test Kosuke's theory.

"Want to test it first, or hop right into a spar?" Raiden asked.

"Let's test it in a spar, I want to see how battle effective my theory is, not just if it works." Kosuke said.

"No arguments here, let's go!"

Both boys dropped into a stance. Kosuke pulled out a plain kunai while Raiden grabbed two of his hiraishin ones. Then, he did something unexpected. He dropped a smoke bomb at his feet. Using this as a distraction, Kosuke closed his eyes. When they reopened, the boy had his Sharingan active. He opened his eyes just in time to see three special kunai coming at him from the smoke.

"I hope this isn't all you've got, this is the most predictable thing I've seen!"

He deflected one of the kunai, snatched the second out of the air, and dodged the third. His chakra string theory was correct, because he noticed the kunai in his hand was about to be used. Smirking, the Uchiha threw it back towards the smoke, followed closely by his own Kunai. He hoped that, because Raiden was still in the smoke, he wouldn't see the kunai chasing his, and so he would teleport only to get smacked in the back by the blunted blade. What Kosuke did not see coming was the kunai resting against his throat.

"Game over Kosuke, I got you." Raiden said in a somewhat serious tone.

"I concede, now how the hell did you do that? I saw chakra connect you to the kunai the whole time it was flying? So how di… Wait, what?"

Raiden was walking out of the smoke. "You see, the smoke wasn't to hide the kunai or the chakra strings, it was to hide me so I could perform the shadow clone and transformation jutsu. I henged my clone into a kunai, and threw it slower than the other two, hoping that you would choose to dodge it. I timed it so that the clone/kunai would be behind you when you blocked my second kunai with yours. I used the sound of the kunai hitting each other to cover my clone exiting the henge. Then, I began activating my hiraishin on the third kunai to distract you. "

"But, why didn't you teleport to it? Wouldn't that have distracted me more?" Kosuke still didn't understand that part, because Raiden couldn't have known about his own kunai being thrown.

"I planned on teleporting to it as soon as my clone transformed, but when my chakra connected to it I felt it moving back towards me. I didn't understand why you would throw it back knowing I could just teleport to it, so I chose to play it safe and dodge the kunai instead." Raiden said as Kosuke lowered his head in defeat.

"You really are a strong ninja, even at a fresh genin. I place you around Chunin level already!" At this Raiden raised his eyebrows. He hadn't thought much of this tactic, it was a bread and butter technique to mix shadow clones and throwing weapons, so why did hiraishin make it any different? "Why was that so amazing to you?"

"Think Raiden, use that Rookie of the Year head of yours! No other village is going to have a Sharingan, therefore, no one is going to anticipate which of those three kunai you'll teleport to. You could throw a fourth one in front of the enemy, and then use the henged clone to hit them from both sides!" Kosuke was watering at the mouth in anticipation for the Chunin exams, and they hadn't even passed the preliminary exam to become genin yet! Their team would rock the exams!

cCcCcCcCc

End of Chapter 1

 **Well? Does it suck? Please review and tell me how to make it unsuck.**

 **Peace off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Not a test of strength…**

 **EDIT: I'm going through all the chapters and fixing tiny mistakes, hopefully it's better now.**

 **cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

The next day, all of Hiruzen's former students returned to the Academy together one last time. Today was the day they got to meet their senseis for the first time. Well, all except the Nara siblings to whom Asuma was a close family friend.

Once the other two members of his team had arrived, Raidenasked "Hey, do either of you know who this 'Kiyoko' lady is? I can't recall hearing of her before…"

"I heard she's an amazing kunoichi, and pretty hot too, 'ttebayo!"

"Dude, she's like twenty years older than us. That's just weird. " the Uchiha commented on his hyperactive friends antics.

"But seriously, have either of you met her before? I know she's the great granddaughter of lord sixth, but beyond that I don't know a thing about her…"

"I've seen her around dad's office a few times, and he always grumbles to himself about her being late to everything except when he sends anbu to summon her. She is really laid back, and looks like Kakashi-sama, but without the mask, and she has long straight hair. She's always carrying around this purple book too, but I don't know why… She must be a nerd or something." Kosuke answered his friend's question as best as he could. Being son of the Hokage, you tend to meet every ninja at least once, and Kosuke liked to remember everything about them in case he was teamed with them when he became a ninja.

"Don't forget the part about her being super hot! I mean, have you seen the size of her…"

"Alrighty class, let's quiet down and prepare to meet your senseis! I just want to say how proud I am of all of you, and I hope you go on to become excellent shinobi! As of today, you are all Genin of the Leaf!" Sarutobi Hiruzen said, wiping fake tears from his eyes. He liked this bunch of kids, and while he was truly proud to be their teacher, he also couldn't wait for his summer break, and the sooner he finished his speech, the sooner he could go home and read his favorite purple book…

Once he was done talking, a tall man with black hair and an unlit cigarette walked into the room.

"Uhh… hey Cousin, I'm here for my team. Team 1? Meet me at training ground 1 in 15 minutes, okay?" and with this, Sarutobi Asuma(named after his grandfather) shunshined out of sight, wowing many of the genin from civilian families.

The new Ino-Shika-Chou formation left the room. Well, Inori and Choujuko did, their teammate was sleeping under the table in the back of the room.

"SHIKAKU, GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP AND COME MEET OUR SENSEI!" the young Yamanaka girl screamed, causing laughs from many of Shikaku's friends, and a call of "typical Shikaku, always sleeping. It's a wonder that lazy ass passed!" from Toshiro.

"Troublesome class, troublesome team, and troublesome lists of troublesome people…" Shikaku mumbled, hoping Inori wouldn't hear him.

"SHIKA I SWEAR WHEN WE GET TO…" her screams were heard until Hiruzen shut the door behind team 1.

With that, everyone went back to their various conversations. It was only two or three minutes later that a mysterious man named Genso came into the room. The man had on the standard Jonin uniform, and wore his headband on his head similar to Shirui Genma used to, with the band covering his whole head. His mouth was covered in a black mask, so only his eyes were showing.

"Team 3. I'll be on the roof, be quick." And with that, the man left the room.

"Uhh, Hiruzen-sensei? Can I get a new Jonin sensei please? " Teru asked, clearly creeped out by his new superiors attitude.

"Nope, and if I were you I would get to the roof before he casts a genjutsu on the stairs to make them seem never ending. He did it to me many years ago, it isn't fun. "

Team 3 were out the door, leaving dust in their wake.

 **cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

It had been over 2 hours after the last team had been picked up by their jonin sensei, team 2 heard footsteps in the hallway. Just before the door opened, the team put their elaborate prank into action. Kosuke set off the smoke tag they placed next to the door as it opened, meanwhile Raiden teleported to the kunai he had placed above the door, grabbed said kunai, and teleported to the other one that he left at his desk. This resulted in the bucket of water that Toshiro had delicately placed on the kunai to fall, dousing their new sensei. Then, a huge gust of wind came through the door, clearing the smoke and leaving… no one?

The smokescreen contained nothing, and after further inspection, the hallway was clear to. Then who had walked into the room?

"My first impression of this team is… to not give you the final exam to see if you become genin. Meet me in front of the Hokage's office for our first mission in ten minutes. Bye!" and with that, all that the boys saw was a swirling tornado of leaves in the back of their classroom.

"Uhh… what? Was that… Kiyoko?" Toshiro asked, clearly confused at what had just went down.

"How did she get there? If I had my Sharingan active, I probably would have seen her. And what did she mean by the 'final exam'" Kosuke was equally confused.

Both boys look at Raiden, who was sitting with his hand resting on his chin, clearly deep in thought, when the blond said "I get it. When she opened the door and saw the smoke screen, she shunshined to the back of the room. Because we were so focused on the smoke and seeing our teacher get pranked, we missed the smokescreen getting disrupted along the edge of the room where she exited. And about the final exam… I have no idea."

"Well, we only have eight minutes, so we should hurry! The tower is on the other side of town! Let's go, 'ttebayo!"

"Actually, I have a better idea. There is a seal for my flying raijin outside of the tower. If you all grab onto me, I can transport us there, and we might be able to fish for some answers from our sensei."

With that, both boys grabbed Raiden, and he put his left hand in the half tiger sign, transporting them all to the tower. Upon going up the stairs and sitting down outside the Hokage's office, team 2 found their sensei waiting.

"You guys sure are fast, aren't you? Let me guess, 'what do you mean by the final test, I am confused, help meeee'?" their sensei said, the last part in a mocking tone resembling a five year old.

"Uhh… yes please?" Toshiro had planned on acting tough and screaming his sensei out, but upon seeing how hot she was, he could barely speak.

 _Dude, she might be pretty, but do you have to drool? And you're staring right at her…_

Raiden and Kosuke both slapped their friend in the back of the head, bringing his attention back to her face.

"Well, you see. We are required to give you all a survival test that tests your teamwork and ability to look out for your friends instead of leaving them behind for the mission. By seeing your teamwork on the prank you tried playing, I knew right away that you all wouldn't have that problem. Now, let us go see the Hokage, hmm? Oh, and Toshiro? Stare at my chest again and I'll suffocate you in it." Their sensei answered all the questions they had, and caused Toshiro to blush profusely.

They entered the room, not before Toshiro mumbled something, all Kosuke and Raiden caught was "worthy death" but the general meaning was caught, causing them both to laugh.

 **cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

"Ahh, Kiyoko, what can I… Oh hello son, Toshiro, Raiden; what brings you all here? This is your genin team correct? Don't tell me they failed already?!" Kosuke's father and the Leaf's tenth Hokage Uchiha Tobi said to the group.

"On the contrary they passed! They tried pranking me for being late, but they showed excellent teamwork in executing the prank, and so I decided to pass them instead of punish them. Now, I request a D-rank mission for my team. How about… cleaning the Inuzuka kennels? " Kiyoko asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"A D-rank instead of punishing them eh? Well, it would seem the kennels are in need of cleaning! Go ahead over to the Inuzuka Veterinary Hospital outside their clan compound and talk to Inu, she should have the key to the kennel. Good luck." Lord Tenth winked, and with that team 2 left the Hokage's tower and headed towards the kennels.

 _Two weeks later…_

"Damn, if we do one more stupid D-rank, we are going to need a new Hokage, 'ttebayo!" said Toshiro as they left for the tower. They had been doing two D-ranks a day for the past two weeks, and they boys swore that if they had to chase the Daimyo's pet cat one more time it was going to die. Some things change through time, but the Daimyo's wife having a demon cat is eternal.

Raiden nodded his head in agreement. "I hear you; maybe we should request a C-rank today. I'm sure Kosuke's dad will have something that a genin team can handle, right?"

"Dad's always got one or two lying around. Let's just hope Toshiro doesn't have the same 'C-rank curse' that his great grandfather had. I would hate to fight an A-rank missing nin on my first mission outside of the village."

"C-rank eh?" a voice said behind them, "I suppose you guys are ready for one of those. Let's go see what Tobi-sama has in stock."

The look of surprise on Toshiro's face was quickly replaced by an angry one. "The hell is wrong with you Kiyoko-sensei! What's with you sneaking up on us all the time?!"

Kiyoko was prepared for this, and gave Toshiro the cutest puppy dog face she could muster. Being a dog summoner, it wasn't that hard. "Aww Toshiro-kun, don't tell me you don't like my presence any more?"

Toshiro's nosebleed hit him so hard that he didn't have time to say "Dattebayo" before he passed out from blood loss. His teammates each took an arm and started to drag him towards the tower. While Raiden wished he could just teleport to the tower himself, his sensei had forbidden him from doing so unless it was an emergency.

 _Flashback: 10 days ago_

Kosuke, Toshiro, and their sensei had just gotten to the Hokage tower.

"Where is that Raiden at, even Kiyoko-sensei is on time for once, 'ttebayo!"

 _Cue the puppy dog eyes "_ Aww Toshi-kun, are you saying I'm always late?"

The nosebleed was so strong that Toshiro actually lifted a few feet of the ground before he passed out.

Just a few seconds later, a yellow flash lit up in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was making a few more Raijin Kunai and I forgot the time. Wait, Kiyoko-sensei is on time? And why is Toshiro passed out…"

Kiyoko tried the same trick on Raiden that she normally used on Toshiro. "Aww, Raiden-kun, are you saying I'm always late?"

Raiden looked slightly annoyed but also amused at this. "I'm not your little 'Toshi-kun', that trick won't work on me."

"Worth a shot, right?"

"No. It wasn't."

Maybe one more time? "But Raiden-kuuuuun!"

"No. Just… no."

Kosuke was a little annoyed at his team's childish antics. "Guys, can we just go get our mission? I think Toshiro is waking up."

"Yes, but first… Raiden, I forbid you from using that jutsu in the village unless it is an emergency. It's not fair to your teammates that you don't have to walk the whole way here and they do. Besides… I have an excuse to be late if you aren't there on time either!"

"But senseiiii"

"No buts. Now, who wants to clean the Inuzuka kennels?"

The cry of three young shinobi screaming could be heard all the way on the other side of town.

 _End Flashback_

"Hokage-sama, I request that my team be given a C-rank mission. They have completed the required amount of D-rank missions, and I think they are ready."

"How coincidental, I just put together a C-rank mission a few minutes ago. Now where did I put it…? Ah, here it is. As you all know, the Land of Forests has recently established its own hidden village, the Kigakure. We have allied with this village for a few reasons. One of them is because of their proximity to our allies, the Hoshigakure, and we wish to ensure that Kigakure won't attack them. The other reason is because of the river running through the country. We are allies with every village and daimyo that this river runs through, and if we ally with them, then we will have free access to trading all along said river. Your mission is to journey to Hoshigakure, acquire the treaty between ourselves, Ki, and Hoshi, and take it to the Kigakure. Good Luck!"

 _5 minutes later_

"Your dad likes to talk a lot doesn't he? We knew everything he told us, all he had to do was give us the mission, 'ttebayo!"

Kosuke nodded at this. "I know, I tell him he talks too much all the time, he just doesn't listen to me! Anywho, sensei? How long should we pack for?"

"I would say two weeks, maybe three. The only thing we won't have to worry about is food and water, as we will be traveling along the river that runs through the continent. We'll head north from here until we reach the river, and then take it through the land of earth. We'll have to travel about 30 miles south from the river to reach Hoshigakure, and we'll rest there for a day before heading back to the river. From there we can take the river all the way to Kigakure. Do you have any questions?"

Three replies of "No, Sensei" were heard, and the boys all headed off to their homes to pack up for their first C-rank Mission.

 **There's chapter 2. Please review!**

 **Peace off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone who read the original version of this crappy chapter, I hope I managed to fix it for you. I changed the bleach tie-in so that it actually makes sense as opposed to being stupid plot twisting.**

 **This chapter is random and unintended, but I felt like it.**

 **Review, tell me how to improve this to something readable? Thanks.**

 **Hn.**

 **cCcCc**

The next day saw Team 2 gathered at the rarely used northern gate of Konoha. As she set off with her students, Kiyoko eyed their new outfits. The boys had apparently gone out shopping in order to have similar uniforms.

Opting to dress like his idol Uchiha Shishui, Kosuke was wearing a short sleeved, high collared shirt with the kanji for 2 stitched onto the back in light blue. Being left handed, the had a kunai holster strapped to his left leg, and also had a tanto slung across his shoulder. He also wore black anbu pants with the bottoms rolled up to his shin, and his ankles taped.

Similar to the dress of the fourth hokage, of whom he was cloned from, Raiden opted to wear a long sleeve black jounin shirt and long black anbu pants in the same style as Kosuke. What seperated his look from Kosuke, as well as the fourth, was the fact that he had a kunai holster strapped to both legs, and also had a pouch attached to the rear of his belt filled with more kunai. Because he wasn't quite at the skill Minato was at with his Flying Raijin, the boy needed more kunai to set up his strategies. He also opted to wear his hitai-ate on his left arm as opposed to his head, and had the same kanji for 2 on his back.

The final member of the team was dressed in something that could only be deemed as unusual. He wore an outfit very much like that of Hyuuga Neji wore when not in his Jounin attire. The only difference was that, while it had the same proportions and style, his shirt was exactly that, a shirt. He did not wear the standard Hyuuga robe due to the fact that they didn't come in black. Therefore,he chose to buy a black baggy shirt instead. Wrapped around his waist was a light blue sash with the kanji for 2 written on the front flap in black stitching. Toshiro wore his kunai holster on his right leg, and also had a small pouch on his belt containing some shuriken and paper bombs for that extra 'flair' that he loved so much.

"I see you three went all out with outfits, you guys don't look half bad." Kiyoko said with a light eye smile.

Kosuke glanced at his Uzumaki comrade and said "The best part is Toshiro's wannabe Hyuuga outfit. Which reminds me, why aren't you a Hyuuga again? Your parents have Byakugan, why don't you?" he said with a smirk.

Toshiro sighed, he had to explain this a million times to people. Because Boruto-jisan had no kids, it was up to Himiwari-baachan to carry on the Uzumaki name. Because of this, all descendants of Himiwari would carry the name Uzumaki, even though they married almost exclusively into the Hyuuga. By all rights, he should be a Hyuuga and have the Byakugan, but for some reason he didn't. Every member of his direct family- on the Uzumaki side at least- carried at least fifty percent of the Hyuuga genes. He himself was almost ninety-four percent Hyuuga, so why did he not have it?

"I don't need fancy eyes to kick your ass teme, dattebayo!"

Raiden simply shook his heads and laughed. The two often teased each other about their messed up heritage, such as Kosuke being an Uchiha even though he only had less than twenty percent of their DNA, which caused more jokes because Kosuke had his dojutsu, while Toshiro did not. Luckily for Raiden, his friends were considerate enough to not bring up Raiden's origin. He dealt with the villagers bringing _that_ up often enough, he didn't need his friends doing it too.

Kiyoko chuckled at her cute little genin. Unfortunately, it was time to get serious. "Alright, enough fooling around. I need you to be serious for a few minutes."

"Hai, sensei!"

"Have any of you heard of the shinigami?"

Looking back at her subordinates, she say Kosuke's eyes flicker in fear for a brief second. Putting a finger to his chin, Toshiro recalled what he had heard about the Reaper Death Seal, remembering that it was a self sacrifice jutsu that summoned the Shinigami.

Raiden was unsure of what these shinigami were, and so he asked "I haven't heard of them. I'm assuming you're not referring to the God of Death, correct?"

"Correct. The shinigami are a type of warrior that is very similiar to us ninja, but much more powerful."

"More powerful? Why were we not taught about these people in the academy? That sounds like something important to know about." the blond said. While he admitted that the Academy was rather... soft when it came to talking about threats, they still brought up things such as demons and how to combat them, or more often how to escape from them.

"Well, that has to do with the peace treaty we signed with the leaders of the shinigami." Kiyoko told them.

Kosuke was confused, "Don't you need a war to sign a peace treaty? Or at least some sort of conflict?" he asked.

"You catch on quick, Kosuke. About ten years ago, a declaration of war was sent to the Hokage by a group of people who called themselves 'Kiyoi Juuyon'(True Fourteen, Pure Fourteen). These people were far stronger than the average ninja, and so in order to preserve our main forces in case the war blew out of proportion, he sent the majority of his Anbu forces to combat them." she said. Kiyoko had a rather depressed look on her face, as if bringing up bad memories. "I had just recently been promoted to a lieutenant in my squad, something that hadn't been seen since the days of Uchiha Itachi or my grandfather Kakashi. It didn't do a lot of good when our squad was nearly wiped out. These shinigami were faster, stronger, and better with a blade. The only thing that really worked on them was genjutsu, due to them not having chakra."

"Well, who won this war sensei? If these Shinigami were so powerful, why did the war not escalate?" asked Raiden. Kiyoko-sensei had just told them that if Anbu couldn't contain these enemies, then the war would've escalated. It sounded like something they would have heard about.

"Well, as it turned out, the shinigami we faced were rogue soldiers that had abandoned their various squads to fight on their own. Apparently there was an attempted coup-d'etat at their headquarters, and around a quarter of their soldiers left after it failed. Towards the end of that battle, which we were losing tremendously, four of the strongest captains of the shinigami's forces arrived with a hundred of their soldiers and defeated the rogues. They immediately offered a peace treaty in the name of the rogues, apparently they hate war just as much as we do." she told them. The boys seemed convinced that these shinigami weren't their enemies, and that the peace treaty was in good faith. Kiyoko didn't believe one word of it. And, even if it were true, she could only imagine that there were survivors of these 'rogues' around somewhere.

"The battle was fought in the Land of Forests, and just in case someone survived, I want you all on your guard. If we come across an enemy and I tell you to run, you are to obey me. No questions, no complaints. Got it?" She said, gaining a fierce look in her eye that only an anbu could pull off.

"Hai, sensei." the three said in unison.

While they were grateful for the advice, the boys weren't sure what brought this on. Didn't a peace treaty mean they wouldn't be fighting? Shouldn't they be discussing their game plan?

Knowing what they were thinking, Kiyoko told them "I know what you're thinking. There's a small chance we will actually come across a shinigami, and even a smaller chance that they'll be an enemy. I just have a hunch, something about this village rubs me the wrong way."

Giggling, Toshiro said "Sensei, if you'd like, I can rub you the right-" He started before getting his mouth clamped by his teammates.

Blushing slightly at the comment, Kiyoko reacted almost the opposite of how any other kunoichi would. She looked at the young Uzumaki, and said in her most seductive voice, "Toshi-kun, we'll have to wait until after the mission for that." and with a wink, the silver haired jounin turned and began to walk ahead.

Raiden and Kosuke were forced to carry Toshiro due to him passing out from loss of blood. Nosebleeds are powerful things, after all.

CcCcC

After Toshiro woke up, Kiyoko stopped the boys in a small clearing.

"I have a gift for you guys. Try these on!" she said, laying out three sets of arm/leg warmers on the ground. The boys slipped them on. "What are they for sensei?" asked Toshiro.

Kiyoko made a handseal, and seconds later the boys found themselves... heavier? They all felt as if they were a hundred pounds heavier.

"Just a little weight to help you guys get up to speed... heheheh, that was a good one." she said. She pulled out her little purple book, and proceeded to walk on at a lazy pace. Even though she was only moving slowly, the boys were having trouble keeping up.

Kiyoko lowered the weights from 25 pounds each, to fifteen. This was a more comfortable weight, and weighed about as much as a survival pack would for long journeys, provided that they didn't have storage seals.

CcCcC

A few hours later, Team 2 found themselves in a small village that spanned across both sides of the river. Kiyoko went off to charter a boat and locate a hotel to stay at, leaving the boys with nothing to do.

Kosuke suggested getting some food, and Toshiro's stomach agreed whole-heartedly. They found a little sushi spot near the river, and sat down to eat.

"Man, I can't wait to fight some of those shinigami bad guys! It'll be the best way to show the world my true strength!" said Toshiro. "If I beat some of these guys, who are supposed to be stronger than ninja, than the world will see me as a hero!"

His friends sweat-dropped. "Toshiro, don't be an idiot. If you disobey Sensei's orders, you'll get killed. Why do you want to be a hero anyway?" asked Raiden.

"I'm sure Kosuke agrees with me on this one. We are the descendants of the two strongest ninja to live since the Sage of Six Paths himself. We live in their massive shadows, and there's nothing we will ever do to get out of it. The world is in a massive era of peace, one that may never end. But, if these shinigami do decide to declare war again, we can make a name for ourselves!"

At that point, the food had arrived and the genin began to dig in. Behind them, a man and three young girls entered the sushi stand. Hearing kunai being drawn, Raiden whipped one of his own out, threw it across the room to the farthest wall from the door. Grabbing his friends, he Raijined to the kunai and prepared to defend himself.

"What are shinobi of the hidden leaf doing here? This village is a little far from Konoha for a mission involving genin." the man said.

The first thing the boys noticed was the headband they all wore. "We should ask you the same thing, what is a Waterfall Shinobi doing in fire country? And why are you threatening us, we are just eating sushi."

The man realized he would get nowhere if he continued to threaten the young ninja, and so he put his kunai away. "Sorry, it's my teams first mission, and I don't want anything to happen to them."

The boys put their weapons away and got out of their stances. "So are we, this is our first mission outside of the village." said Toshiro.

"I didn't intend to attack you, I just wanted to make sure you weren't enemies is all. Taki is fairly neutral, and so we aren't sure just who our enemies are." the man said. He was tall, with pale skin and dark blue eyes. While skinny, he looked to have some serious muscle on his lean frame.

"I should hope you didn't, were you to attack my genin I would have to step in." a figure said in the corner of the shop.

The man turned, and as he did the figure stepped out from the shadows. The fear in the man's eyes was very prevalent. "The infamous 'white lightning'? W-What are you d-doing here?" he asked.

"Just watching over my cute little genin, making sure they don't get into any trouble. I would ask why you were following my underlings, but it was probably the same reason I've been tailing you."

The man bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry if I threatened your genin, I was simply looking out for my own. May I ask why you are here though? You're dangerously close to our country's borders..." the jounin asked. After seeing that Kiyoko was friendly, he seemed to have calmed down.

The two jounin proceeded to discuss their respective missions and reasoning for being in that village. The taki team was headed to Iron Country to drop off an order at the various weapons facilities located there.

"I'm being rude, let me introduce my cute little genin to you. This is Toshiro Uzumaki, Kosuke Uchiha, and Raiden Namikaze. You already know my name apparently..." Kiyoko said, gesturing to each genin as she said their names. "They graduated top of their class, and the Hokage felt they should all be on a team together."

The waterfall jounin was surprised. He knew all three surnames very well. Who didn't know about Naruto Uzumaki, the Uchiha clan, or Minato Namikaze? He lived behind a waterfall, not under a rock.

"Wow. You guys have some pretty big names. Wait... Minato's son was Naruto, so who are you?" he asked, looking at Raiden.

Raiden looked at his friends for help, specifically Toshi. He didn't want to tell him "Oh, yeah, I'm just a clone/experiment made by Kabuto's psychotic kid. Cool right?"

"He's my cousin. As it turned out, Minato-jii had an uncle from the cloud village. Their family moved to Konoha after the fourth great shinobi war. Raiden here is the first of that family to become a ninja."

Toshiro told the jounin, trying to make the story believable.

"Oh, well congratulations then, I suppose. I am Shiba. Chomeiru Shiba. These are my genin. Kranjcar Liliana, Himejima Akeno, and Miyamoto Rei. They are also on their first mission." the jounin, Shiba, said.

 **A/N. I named the girls after my three favorite female characters in anime. Well, three favorite fighters anyway. Liliana from Campione!, Akeno from Highschool DxD, and Rei from Highschool of the Dead. Whoooo. Now back to the horrible story.**

Shiba went on to say how his team was checking out of the hotel when he felt four strong chakra signatures enter the village. He took his team to check it out, thus bringing them here.

Kosuke wasn't paying any attention to this. All of his attention was on Akeno. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, with bangs framing each side of her face. Tall and athletic looking, she held herself with confidence, and a mischievous smile. She wore no weapons, but had a small scroll pouch on her left leg. She noticed Kosuke's staring at her, and began to laugh.

The other two girls, wondering what she was laughing about, noticed Kosuke's blush as he looked away. Liliana ignored them, instead choosing to pay attention to the jounins' conversation. She had silver hair pulled back into a long ponytail that reached down to her back. The teen wore a backpack that had a dagger strapped onto the side. She also had a longsword strapped at her waist.

Rei however scowled at Kosuke, and yelled "What were you staring at, pervert!"

The girl had light brown hair that covered her back, as well as two strands framing her face and running down to her waist. She bore a spear made of metal on her back, and a shuriken holster on her right leg.

Kosuke looked up, blushing even more, before Toshiro jumped in. "Hah, Kosuke a pervert? Next you'll say Raiden is a prankster." he said before chuckling. This made Raiden a little pissed, so he smacked his friend on the back of the head.

"What's that boys? Did I hear you say 'Please increase the size of our weights, Sensei'?" Kiyoko called over her shoulder.

All three boys stopped what they were doing, and stood up at attention. "No sensei!" they said in unison.

CcCcC

The two teams parted ways, the Taki team headed for Iron Country, and Team 2 headed for the hotel.

Team 2 took off their weights and went to sleep. They didn't want to stress themselves while sleeping.

"Okay, boys. I'll be in the attached room next door. We leave the hotel at 8am, the boat departs at 9 tomorrow and I want a head start. Got it?" Kiyoko told her genin.

The three nodded. They set up their bed rolls and passed out, forgetting to set an alarm.

CcCcC

 **Eyyy, I did it! I had to rewrite this chapter for suckage supreme. Next chapter will introduce two new friendly characters, and a lot of baddies hopefully. If I find the motivation to write it that is.**

 **Peace off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazzup guys, I am back with another addition to my story A New Generation. If any of you have actually read the whole thing, Thanks. Also, if you have been keeping up, sorry for the horrible inconsistencies in chapter updates. I go on random tandems of writing so I will probably put out a few more chapters in the next couple of days and then disappear for a million years.**

 **I just want to say in advance, I am sorry for the horribly annoying spacing and such. I don't know how to fix it in my writing software. It's either huge blocks of text or this, I chose this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CcCcC**

Team 2 woke up the next morning to the sound of three kunai embedding themselves in the floor.

The boys looked above their heads to see that the kunai were in the floor above their heads. When they sat up, they all saw a strand of their hair was laying on the floor.

"I tell you guys 8:30, and I find you sleeping at 9:45? Tsk. Tsk. That's not a good habit." Kiyoko sensei said from the door that connected their rooms, "I've increased each of your weights to 30lbs per weight. You have fifteen minutes to get to the boat. Have fun!"

The boys tried sitting up, they really did. Two minutes later, and they were almost at the door. "We'll never make it in time, someone make shadow clones!"

Toshiro, having the most chakra, made twelve clones. Four clones grabbed each boy, and began to run. The river was located at the opposite side of the village, and so they knew they wouldn't make it without the clones help.

"Why can't we do this? We can run while carrying someone that weighs way more than 120 lbs, so why can we not run?" asked Raiden.

The other two had no answer for him, so they let the clones carry them. As they were about to reach the boat, maybe 100 ft away, Kiyoko appeared with a kunai in hand and took out all the clones simultaneously. "Did I say 30 lbs each? I meant 60. Oops!"

The boys dragged themselves the last 100 ft, and got onto the boat. Kiyoko lowered their weights back down to 15.

The boys got up, but they noticed that they felt lighter than normal. Kosuke ran to the back of the boat, and sprinted to the front in only a few seconds. "This is awesome! I feel so free!"

"Oh, I see the weights are working! Guess I will just up the strength again!"

Kiyoko raised the weights power to 25 lbs each, and the boys felt like they were back to their normal speed.

"We barely did anything with the 15 pound weights, so why did they work so well?" Raiden asked his Sensei.

Toshiro agreed with him,"Yeah, all we did was run around, and now we've sped up so much!"

Kiyoko chuckled. "Maybe you guys are just awesome. Or... maybe I might have put a special seal that increases muscle growth. Oops, did I forget to tell you that?"

The boys sweat dropped. "That doesn't even sound legal." Kosuke muttered.

"It's perfectly legal, as long as you don't plan on playing any competitive sports, or enter yourselves in any government-run competitions... Meh, I'm sure you'll be fine!" she said, chuckling. "Go ask the captain if he needs any help, or something. I need some time alone to... meditate on the mission parameters." Kiyoko said as she pulled out her special purple book and ran off to her cabin.

CcCcC

Three days passed and Team 2 found themselves in Hoshigakure. Upon arriving, they were greeted by a group of kids their age. One was a tall girl that looked to be around 15. The other two were obviously twin boys around 12 or 13. All three bore the symbol of Hoshi on their hitai-ate. The tallest of the three, a girl, said, "Welcome to Hoshigakure! I am Kira, these are my brothers. This is Uchu, and that's Kagayaki. You can call him Yaki though, that's what we do. We are here to escort you to Lord Hoshikage, Taiyo-sama."

 **A/N. The names mean 'Twinkle(Kirakira, shortened to Kira)', Star(Kagayaki), and Universe/Solar system(Uchu). So creative, right?**

Kiyoko nodded, and the group walked onwards. After a few minutes, Toshiro grew impatient. "So are you guys genin?" he asked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"We don't have enough ninja to go by a ranking system. We are mid skill-level I suppose... Maybe an experienced genin? New chunin? I'm not sure to be honest." the girl, Kira, said. "I've been a ninja for almost three years, but Uchu and Kagayaki just graduated the ninja school here a month ago. I'm their sensei, I suppose. More like a guide though."

"That's cool. We just graduated the academy too, but don't let that fool you! We're the toughest genin in the whole leaf village, 'ttebayo!" Toshiro yelled, fist pumping.

"You never told us your names, oh master genin." the girl said, chuckling.

Kosuke introduced himself first, and then his friends. "I am Uchiha Kosuke, these are my friends. Namikaze Raiden and Uzumaki Toshiro. And this is our sensei, Hatake Kiyoko. We are Team 2 of the Konohakagure."

The girl looked back at them, momentarily stunned. "Uchiha? Uzumaki? Namikaze? Those are three big names you three have! You're basically royalty, aren't you?"

Toshiro smiled at this, pleased to be so famous, but Kosuke just frowned. "Sometimes I wish I had a different name. People always look at me and say 'Hey, he's an Uchiha! He's related to Sasuke, his dad's Hokage, he's so cool!' but no one can ever just look and thing 'Hey, that's Kosuke. He's a cool guy."

Raiden and Toshiro just looked at their friend. All three of them had names of such prominence, and all three of them felt differently about it. Toshiro loved being recognized, and wanted to surpass his ancestors. Raiden would rather people praise him for being a Namikaze than to hate him for being a clone. Kosuke just wanted to be known for being himself.

Kiyoko stepped in after that. "Hey kid, you're not the only one here with a name like that. Yeah, yours might be a little more well known, but we all are descended from Hokage and great ninja. Hell, Kaka-jii was Hokage AND one of the strongest ninja ever, his father was known to be as strong as the three Sannin. But look at me, I'm following in my fathers footsteps. I figure, if I can do everything he did but better, people will respect me just the same."

"Your family weren't traitors to the leaf village. Your granduncle didn't kill your entire clan, orders or not. Your ancestors didn't start a war agains the entire world, and almost won. Your great grandfather didn't try to kill his best friend! Everyone expects me to go down two paths. They either want me to be a god on earth, or they fear I'll betray them. Why can't I just be a normal shinobi?!"

Kiyoko sighed. It was obvious that Kosuke had been supressing this for quite a while. She was never too good with helping people and their feelings, it just wasn't her thing. Now she had a confused student with a troubled lineage that he feared.

"Look at it like this then... If you prove to people that you can be great in your own way, it'll just give  
you more satisfaction won't it?"

Kosuke smirked, pleased with the idea of stepping out of his family's shadow.

"Ehem... Sorry to interrupt, but we are here!" Kira told Team 2. They looked up and noticed a large building in the center of the village. Upon entering, they were directed into a long room with a desk at the end of it.

"Ahh, hello my friends! I am Taiyo, Kage of Hoshigakure. I assume you know why you are here, correct?" the man at the desk said. The leaf shinobi noticed a purple and white Kage's hat hanging form a stand behind the desk.

"We are here to collect a treaty from Hoshigakure, and take it to Kigakure in the land of Forests. Correct?" the Konoha Jounin asked.

"Err.. yes! That is correct. Here is the Treaty, however I must ask that you do not open it. It is only for the eyes of the Hokage and the leader of Kigakure." Taiyo told them.

The leaf shinobi nodded. "You are dismissed then. Uhh.. Good luck on your journey then! It's a long road... Goodbye!"

Team 2 exited the Hoshikage's office, and began making their way back to the boat.

Kosuke leaned over to Kiyoko-sensei, and asked, "Didn't he seem a little nervous? I don't think I trust this man very much..." he stated.

"Quiet, we'll talk about that on the boat." she snapped, before smiling at her genin and patting his head.

The Konoha shinobi found their way back to the boat, and set off down river towards the land of forests.

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

"So, sensei, what just happened exactly?" Kosuke asked once they were alone on the boat.

Kiyoko pulled out the treaty and checked it for traps. Finding nothing, she opened it up. It looked to be a standard treaty, but something was off. "Kosuke, I need you to look at this with your Sharingan."

The boy activated his doujutsu, and set his eyes on the 'Treaty'.

"I-it's a... Oh no. This is a declaration of war! It says here that 'Konohagakure has grown too powerful, and needs wiped out.' and... what is..." Kosuke stopped. His eyes widened, and he started shaking.

"Sensei... this is signed by someone else. I can't make out the name, but the print underneath it says 'Kiyoi Juuyon'." he said, his voice wavering.

Kiyoko stood up, and ran off to the helm of the ship. A few moments later, the boys felt the ship stop. They grabbed the fake treaty and ran to the deck. Kiyoko was yelling for the helmsman to take them ashore.

Ten minutes later, the boat was docked along the shoreline. Kiyoko jumped off, scribbled a note on a piece of paper, and began doing hand signs.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A large white dog appeared before them. 'Hello, Kiyoko. It's been a while since you summoned me, what is it?" The dog said.

"Sonji, I don't have much time to talk. I need you to take this note, return home, and have Taro send you to my dad. Take this straight to the Hokage, and wait for his orders. It's very important!"

The large dog, more of a wolf than a dog really, bowed his head. He gently took the letter into his mouth, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I need you three to listen to me. You're going to get on that boat, and head back home to Konoha. Once you get there, you will immediately start training. You guys are the best in your class, so it's up to you to train your fellow classmates. Got it?"

The boys heard this, and frowned. Then, Toshiro said, "If you're half as smart as you are pretty, you'll take that order and shove it somewhere. We aren't going back, especially not with you here alone."

With that, the three boys sat down and crossed their arms. Kiyoko wasn't sure whether to hug them or kick them. "This isn't a game boys, I told you how strong the shinigami are. You'll be seriously outmatched, and I can't promise I'll be able to protect you."

Kosuke scoffed. "I get it, we're genin. We've been ninja for a little over two weeks. But remember who we are! We have an Uchiha with a maxed out sharingan, we have an Uzumaki with as much chakra as Naruto himself did as a kid, and we literally have the fourth hokage too. I see no 'outmatched' ninja here."

Raiden laughed. "I wouldn't quite say I'm the fourth yet, but I'm definitely no lightweight. And we can't forget the 'White Lightning' herself! You're a legend yourself, descended from another couple of legends!" he said, making the silver-haired jounin shake her head.

Kiyoko couldn't decide whether she was lucky or not. On one hand, her kids were the bravest genin she could choose. Not even mentioning how honorable it was for them to complete the mission no matter the risk, they weren't even worried. They had so much faith in both each other and their sensei that they didn't even consider something going wrong.

Kiyoko shook her head. "There might just be something wrong with you three, but then again all great ninja have something wrong with them."

The boys grinned at each other. "We're gonna kick so much ass, dattebayo!" the Uzumaki said.

CcCcCcC

"They all seem fairly powerful for such a young age. Especially the one with the purple hair, his riryoku seems to be at a higher level than the other two."

"Meh, kinda reminds you of dad doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but definitely not as strong. No one will ever be as strong as he is."

The pair looked at one another. Their orange hair gave it away that they were siblings. The only difference was where one's was short and spiked, the other one's hair was mid-length and straight. Their hair was where the physical differences ended. The boy took after his father, he was tall and lean. The only way people could tell him and his father apart was the fact that the son's hair was streaked with black strands.

The girl was the spitting image of her mother. Short, but strong, the two could've been twins if it weren't for the orange hair.

Ichigo and Rukia had made two very powerful kids. Top of their class, Isaogo **(boy)** and Mitsuko **(girl)** had the pedigree to be some of the strongest shinigami of their time. Their mother was the current captain of squad 13, their father... well, is there anything he _hasn't_ done?

 **(A/N. Isaogo means Honorable Guardian, while Mitsuko means Light Child[or something along those lines])**

The two were on a mission. It had recently been discovered that there were a few children of the shinobi world with high amounts of spiritual pressure. It wasn't known why, only that it was there. A member of squad 4 had been sent to watch over the boys and check their riryoku levels at the same time that Team 2 was sent out for their mission to Kigakure. The shinigami rushed home to inform Central 46, and they sent out the pair for their first mission to the world of the living.

"Meh, forget power. I just want to know why they dress so oddly? Do they look in the mirror before they leave home?" Isaogo asked, "Seriously, what's with the color combo? Black and Cyan? They need themselves some orange."

Mitsuko chuckled at that. "I don't think we have room to talk. We go on missions in black kimonos. I know we're 'death gods' and all, but do we have to look so dreary?"

"Meh, I like our outfits." he muttered.

CcCcCcCcC

Kiyoko had just finished briefing the boys on their current plan, one that was purely reconnaissance. "According to the treaty signed by the Gotei 13, the remaining Kiyoi Juuyon had their powers sealed long before the war, which is why they were visible to the human eye."

"Are you saying these guys are invisible? That's awesome! Except the part where we have to fight them. That's not so awesome." Toshiro said.

"This isn't a game! We don't know whether they're visible or not, meaning they could be here right now and we would have no idea!"

"You don't have to worry about that!"

Kiyoko drew a kunai before pushing her genin students behind her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Meh, relax. We aren't here to fight, we are here to help you." the tall man said.

Kiyoko didn't believe a word of it. "Judging by your dress and the fact that I can't sense you, you two are shinigami. Probably Kiyoi Juuyon too. I warn you, this isn't my first time fighting your kind." she said, preparing hand seals.

"Hold on, don't be so rash! We are from the Gotei 13, we are kids of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Rukia, the signers of the Treaty between your village and our people." Mitsuko said, raising her hands in surrender. "There's no need to cause a fight, atleast not before you hear us out."

Kiyoko lowered her Kunai. She noticed Kosuke had his Sharingan active, and was watching them like a hawk.

"They're telling the truth. Either that, or they're perfect liars. They've got no tics, their breathing is steady, and their eyes are focused on you. I say we hear them out." he said, scanning the two newcomers.

"You two have five minutes to explain exactly why you are watching us. Raiden, at my signal you are to Raijin back home to Konoha with Toshiro and Kosuke. Got it?"

"Hai, sensei."

Kiyoko did a earth jutsu, causing a table and a few stone stools to grow from the ground.

"Your time begins now."

CcCcCcCcC

 **A/N. Well? Please, please review. I need to know how I can improve this. Give me ideas, critiques, anything. Don't be rude if possible, unless you _really_ think I need it. **

**Peace off!**

 **Hn.**


End file.
